


Falls Into Place

by ideallyqualia



Series: Rare Pairs [52]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Side Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamaki has no explanation for his cryptic, in-the-moment confession that stretches the definition of "confession."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falls Into Place

**Author's Note:**

> Unrelated to the matsuiwa fic I wrote.

Matsukawa and Iwaizumi were nowhere to be found,  _again_. Oikawa usually met them both before school with Hanamaki, but in the past few days, they were both disappearing and showing up later. It wasn't just school, either. They left in the middle of the movies in the past weekend, returning after ten minutes.  

"Makki, do you know where they are?" 

Hanamaki shrugged. "Who cares. I hope they actually get to class late."

"Now, that's the wrong attitude." 

"I know you feel the same," Hanamaki said.

Oikawa and Hanamaki started walking into the school building, Hanamaki's hand on the doorknob, initiating a turning motion. 

Hanamaki paused. "Uh. I left my book in the clubroom. I was gonna get it before class, I left it there yesterday." 

Oikawa grumbled and readjusted his school bag, readying himself to walk in the other direction. "Fine. Hurry up, I'll open the door for you." 

"You should just give me a set of keys," Hanamaki said. 

"You just told me you forgot your book. What would you  _do_ with a key?" 

"Tie it on a string and wear like a necklace."

"Be serious," Oikawa said.

"Put it in my shoe."

Oikawa snorted. He was going to criticize Hanamaki, agitate him to see what he'd do, but his hand on the clubroom doorknob turned. It wasn't locked, it turned completely and opened, and he stumbled in surprise. 

"The door's already open?" Oikawa asked. He waved the door back and forth experimentally.  

He stepped inside, glancing around and seeing nothing through the darkness crowding the room. He squinted at the vague shapes, and the sound of breathing and soft smacking made him stop. 

Hanamaki stepped in after him. Oikawa clapped a hand over Hanamaki's mouth, the other pulling Hanamaki's hands away from the light switch they were reaching toward.

"Do you hear that?" Oikawa asked in a whisper. 

Hanamaki's response came in a muffled confused hum against Oikawa's hand, his breath warming Oikawa's hand and making him aware that he was holding Hanamaki's mouth. Oikawa dropped his hand away. 

" _Matsukawa?_ " Hanamaki hissed, his voice so quiet that his breath carried the actual syllables alongside his mouthing lips.

Oikawa felt growing discomfort tighten his shoulders, driving him to finally flip the light switch. The ceiling lights overhead flickered, and the sudden flash made Iwaizumi shoot back from Matsukawa. Iwaizumi grimaced at them, his hair sticking out messily and his face flushed with his heavy breathing.

Matsukawa looked over at Hanamaki and Oikawa, equally disheveled. He motioned at the door. "Do you mind?" 

Hanamaki's mouth stammered slowly, working through the beginnings of words and forgetting to resolve them. Oikawa guided him away, his hand pushing on Hanamaki's chest. 

Oikawa closed the door. He forgot to turn off the light, but he saw it flick off through the cracks in the window around the blinds.

" _Them?_ " Hanamaki asked. "Matsukawa and  _Iwaizumi?"_  

"Mattsun and Iwa-chan," Oikawa echoed. 

They fell into silence, looking at the floor, a lamp post, anywhere but at each other, acknowledging that they were there together.  

"Did you know about it?"

"No," Oikawa said.

"You don't sound surprised." 

"I'm  _very_  surprised, as a matter of fact." 

Hanamaki's eyes gravitated back to Oikawa, his eyebrows drawing together. "What does that  _mean_? Are they dating?"

"It explains the way they've been acting." Oikawa's mouth pressed to a frown, drained sour. "They didn't tell us. I'm a little offended, but I didn't notice, either." 

Hanamaki bumped his hands together. "Are we supposed to be doing that too?" 

"What? Doing what?" 

"What they were doing," Hanamaki said, gesturing vaguely at the clubroom.

"What they were doing  _now_?" 

"If it happened for them…" Hanamaki trailed off.

Oikawa's composure, strong and remarkable in every way, crumbled. Just a little, enough for his face to crack red. Oikawa jerked his head away.

"You think we're  _supposed_ to?" Oikawa snapped. 

"I mean…" Hanamaki trailed off, explanation fading.

"That's a terrible reason for asking me out. Do it properly."

"...Properly?" Hanamaki's hands fell. "What?"

Oikawa turned and waved at the door. "Go get your textbook." He walked away, making a small noise that sounded like a huff. 

Hanamaki still felt his mouth stuck in an echo of confused silence, but he was compelled to get his book out of the clubroom. He was more compelled by that than he was disturbed by finding Matsukawa and Iwaizumi, and he didn't hesitate this time to turn the light on.

" _Hey_ ," Matsukawa complained. 

"I left a book in here."

Hanamaki walked up to a shelf and pulled it off, slipping it into his backpack. He stopped for a second, and he turned to Matsukawa. 

"I need to ask you something."

" _Now?_ " Iwaizumi asked.

"Not right  _now_ , you bonehead. I'm just warning him." Hanamaki walked out and closed the door, forgetting to flick the light switch back for them.

 

* * *

 

"Oikawa asked me to ask him out." 

"He asked you out?" Matsukawa asked. 

"No, he asked me to ask him. Pay attention."

Matsukawa sunk in his chair, his shoulders dropping. "Why didn't he just ask?" 

"I think, I  _think_ , I already did." Hanamaki stirred his straw through his drink. They went out to eat, just the two of them. Hanamaki almost teased Matsukawa about going without Iwaizumi, but he held back, figuring that it would backfire. It would just give Matsukawa allowance to tease him back.

"Hanamaki, what'd you do?"

Hanamaki sighed, his hand brushing over his forehead. "I asked him if we were supposed to be doing what you two were doing, right after we found you in the clubroom." 

"What? Why?"

"I think I wanted to mean it as a joke, sort of, but it didn't sound that way."

"You think? You don't know?" Matsukawa asked. 

"I can't tell if he was serious, either."

Matsukawa leaned into his hand. "I still don't know what you did." 

"What should I do?" 

Matsukawa laughed, his breath coming out in a low entertained rasp before clearing into laughter. "No way am I helping."

"Why not?" Hanamaki asked, his voice quick and irritated. 

"I want to see what you'll do, all by yourself." 

"Fall down a hole."

 

* * *

 

Hanamaki thought about just offering Oikawa milk bread, but he knew that'd come off patronizing. It wasn't romantic. The  _actual_ romantic gestures were even more embarrassing, and Hanamaki refused to start off already buying flowers or chocolate.

Hanamaki walked to catch up to Oikawa on the way to school, the two of them alone again. Hanamaki still didn't have an idea of what Oikawa wanted or what he was supposed to do, but an entire day passed by now, and he didn't want to wait. 

"Hey, Oikawa."

Oikawa turned, and he slowed to wait. "Morning, Makki. Have everything this time?"

Hanamaki almost responded to that, but he knew that Oikawa bringing up something meant that he was prepared to tease all he wanted, so he didn't fall for it.

"Oikawa, what did you  _mean_ yesterday?"

"By what?"

Hanamaki's head bent to the side, eyebrow rising. "Do you actually want me to ask you out?"

Oikawa looked away. "Obviously! Take me out to dinner or something, Makki. Even Iwa-chan and Mattsun did something before we did."

"I feel like I'm completely missing something here."

"You really are." 

Hanamaki grabbed Oikawa's wrist to make him stop walking and look at him. Oikawa's mouth was tightened irritably, but his face was red, soft and almost unnoticeable. 

"All I heard was 'take me.'"

"Makki, get serious, for once."

Hanamaki shifted uncomfortably. "Oikawa," he began. He fell into silence, thinking and glancing away.

"…Aren't you going to finish?"

"I'm really bad at this, hold on."

Oikawa swatted at Hanamaki's hands wavering in the air and tapping together. "I'm not going to stand here for an hour. I say yes, just  _kiss_ me, you cream-puff brain." 

Hanamaki stepped back at the sudden admission, Oikawa moving and slipping forward, indignantly pressing his mouth against Hanamaki's. It was forceful to initiate, but Oikawa opened his mouth and softly weighed his lips on Hanamaki, breathing out through his mouth.  

Hanamaki was startled by his impatience, but the surprise blurred away with Oikawa's tongue lightly touching his lip. Oikawa's hands were on his shoulders, sliding to settle at the bottom of his neck and squeeze a little. There wasn't a wall or post to lean against, so they balanced slightly towards each other, standing up in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Makki…" Oikawa said lowly. 

"Yes?"

"We should get moving, school is going to start."

"You have a...point…"

"I mean it. Move." 

"Alright, fine. I didn't realize you were so impatient." Hanamaki followed as Oikawa started walking back. " _Really_ impatient," he added.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
